a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suspension control system and method for a cab over type truck, viz., apparatus and method for controlling damping force characteristics of shock absorbers applicable to the cab over type truck.
b) Description of the Related Art
A Japanese Utility Model Registration Application (unexamined) Publication No. Heisei 7-37864 published on Jul. 14, 1995 exemplifies a previously proposed suspension control system for a cab over type truck.
The previously proposed suspension control system includes: damping force characteristic adjustable shock absorbers mounted at a cab part of the truck; a vehicle speed sensor arranged for detecting a running speed of the cab over truck; and a control unit arranged for controlling damping forces of the respective shock absorbers on the basis of the detected running speed value of the vehicle speed sensor.
Hence, during a relatively low running speed of the cab over type truck, a soft sense of feeling due to a low frequency input from a road surface can be suppressed from occurring in each of the shock absorbers and, during a relatively high running speed of the truck, a hard sense of feeling due to a high frequency input from the road surface can be suppressed from occurring in each of the shock absorber.